


Soul Searcher (ON HOLD)

by EvanIsAZombie



Category: South Park
Genre: AgedUp, AlchoholMentioned, CenteredAroundKenny, F/M, Gay, M/M, RIPButtersSexuality, SomeAbuse, Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanIsAZombie/pseuds/EvanIsAZombie
Summary: Kenny McCormick is a boy. He has come to accept that fact rather early in life. He enjoys things like NASCARR, porno magazines, and monster trucks. Usual 14-year-old interests. However, he has just one problemHe was born trapped inside a girls body.(On hold, not likely to be continued)





	1. Exit Kendall, Enter Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> I first uploaded this on my Wattpad account and I really like how its turning out. Figured I'd put it up here too. Hope you all enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal.

Chapter 1: Exit Kendall, Enter Kenny (Finished finally after a billion years! Aghhhh!-Evan)

"Fuck you Marsh!" Kyle Broflovski exclaimed as his super best friend, Stan marsh destroyed his virtual truck in Grand Theft Auto for the second time. "Wendy's got that taken care of actually" he retorted snidely. "Gross dude!" he said scrunching his face up in disdain. He did not need a mental image of Wendy giving Stan a blow job. Out of seemingly no-where, the doorbell rang. Pausing the game he groaned. "Who the hell is that?" Stan asked, annoyed at the interruption. "Probably that fat-ass. I'll be back in a sec" he moaned, peeling himself off of his green bean-bag.

He'd already prepared a long speech telling Cartman to go fuck himself, but when he opened the door, the words prepared to escape his lips, he was instead met with a very nervous looking Kendall. He was about to tell her to come in when a realization struck him like a blow to the face. "You cut your hair?" he said, though it sounded like a question the way he did. The girl in question shifted her weight. Her blonde hair normally stopped at about her shoulders. Now, it rested just below her ears (much like a male's hair would). "Yeah. I-I did." The blonde mumbled, as if ashamed.

"Just wanted something...better I guess."

Her pale blue eyes met his for a moment before glancing away. Then she looked at him expectantly. It was then he remembered he had neglected to let her inside. "Oh! Yeah come in or whatever", He said stepping aside.

His friend shuffled in, several chunks of snow to slipping off her shoes and onto the floor. He shut the door and kicked their welcome mat against it. When you lived in Colorado for all fourteen years of your life, you learned a couple tricks to keep the cold out.

"Me and Stan are playing video games." He remarked walking around Kendall who still looked uneasy. He reached his door and turned to face her. Attempting to put her mind at ease he said,"Wanna help me kick his ass in GTA?"

"What?" she said sounding surprised. "Um, sure I guess" she replied disinterestedly. His green eyes glanced her over, wondering what was eating at her. The two entered Kyle's bedroom to find dirty laundry at the foot of Kyle's bed, a neat pile of homework by the door, and Stan who had un-paused the game T-bagging Kyle's corpse, snickering as he did so.

"Really dude?" Kyle deadpanned, as he had somewhat expected this. Upon hearing this, Stan erupted into a fit of laughter so hard, he almost fell off of the beanbag he was sitting on.

"You're fault for ditching me here dumb-ass" he said once the fit passed.

"Yeah. Like you haven't done this a billion times before. Ha ha." Kyle retorted, rolling his eyes. He plopped down on next to Stan on his beanbag and patted the one he was occupying earlier, signalling his blonde friend to have a seat. Stan glanced over at the blonde with surprise, like she'd appeared out of nowhere. "'Sup dude? Like your hair. Looks good." he remarked. Kendall sat down cautiously, muttering a 'thank you', as if the chair were made of glass. Kyle found himself frowning. His worry was snowballing into genuine concern for his friend. Stan, who apparently wasn't picking up on this, just tossed Kendall Kyle's controller. The raven haired boy resumed to antagonize the other player.

"Come on, just try and catch me bitch!" he cried swerving the in game car violently in front of Kendall's.

Kyle saw her flinch at the the word 'bitch'. Her grip on the Xbox controller tightened."You know I hate that word, Stanley." she almost whispered.

Kyle assumed that Stan would take a hint and lay off. Instead he smirked, a mischievous glint in those ocean colored eyes of his. "I have no idea what you're talking about" his smirk broadened "bitch."

Kyle rammed his elbow into Stan's side. The attacked of the two yelped, dropping his controller. "Dude what the hell? You just made me crash my car!" Stan exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the TV. Sure enough, Stan's virtual Ferrari lay upturned and floating in the ocean. "Because you don't know how to read a fucking atmosphere! She was obviously upset when she got here!" Kyle hissed quietly.

Stan glanced over at the blonde in question. His eyes widened. "Did I make you cry, Ken?" Stan said worriedly. Kyle shifted his attention from one friend to the other. Kendall was shaking, tears streaking her pale skin. Kyle scrambled onto her beanbag, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. In turn she threw both of hers around his waist, burying her head in the boys chest as she was wracked with sobs. Stan got up and crouched beside the two awkwardly unsure of what to do. "Its okay, Ken. Stan didn't mean what he said. He's just giving you a hard time." he whispered into her ear. "Right Stan?" Kyle inquired glaring at the boy in question.

Stan jumped a little at his name. "Yeah totally- I'm really sorry dude. That was, like, really inconsiderate e-especially with you being a girl and stuff-" Kendall suddenly yelled something that was muffled by Kyle's shirt. "Uh...W-What was that..?" Stan asked looking at Kyle. "I said," Kendall choked out, wiping her running nose, "that you weren't the reason I started crying."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Entirely," she added. She unhooked one of her arms from Kyle and straightened her spine a bit. "There's a different reason for that".

...

Both boys gazed at her expectantly, waiting for their friend to elaborate. It had taken a few minutes for her to stop shaking. By now her tears had nearly dried up as well. "Well..?" Kyle said drawing out the word. "Well what?" Kendall asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, why were you crying?" Stan replied. Kendall looked down, choosing not to respond.

Kyle shifted uncomfortably from his position on the bed. The three had changed positions since the outburst. Kyle was sitting cross legged near the end of the bed, while Stan was lying down with his feet propped in Kyle's lap. Kendall had squished the two beanbags together and was lying down on her stomach, facing the bed.

"..I.. want to tell you guys.." Kendall said softly, "but I'm not sure how to find the right words to describe it."

Stan glanced over at his red haired friend. Unable to supply an answer, Kyle just shook his head, feeling his brow furrow in a mix of worry and confusion. What could be troubling Kendall so much? She'd had no problem speaking about her disdain for her father's alcoholism. Or her preference in sex swinging both ways. So what awful thing had happened to her? Kyle closed his eyes, knowing he should choose these next words carefully.

"Okaaay" he said, eyes still closed. _We're walking on thin ice here. Be careful Broflovski._ He opened his grass green eyes ans shifted their gaze to his blonde companion. "Is there something going on at home or something?" he tentatively inquired.

"What? Oh no, no no no, it's not about that it's more of a-" she hesitated. "A mental issue. Like I've been thinking a-and feeling some...negative stuff lately about myself."

Kyle felt the bed shift as Stan turned over and propped his head on his hand, so he could see their friend."You're not gonna like kill yourself or anything are you?" Stan blurted out. Kyle mentally rolled his eyes. "I would've been a little more subtle, but I was just about to ask that." he replied bitterly. Looking at Kendall with her eyes glued to the floor, hunched over like a kicked puppy, his eyes softened. In a significantly softer tone he said "You haven't been thinking about..hurting yourself or....that, have you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. The silence was long enough for Kyle to grow worried that he had been right and his friend was indeed suicidal, when she spoke up.

"That's not exactly what I mean but it's kind of close." she said slowly.

Kyle opened his mouth to question further when Stan cut him off. "Okay, we're going in fucking circles here. Are you suicidal or not?" Kendall started to say something only for Stan to continue anyway. "Don't start with that 'its kinda this', or 'a little bit of that' bullshit. Just nod your head yes or no when I ask you something. Got it?" he spat, voice laced with impatience and frustration. _What the hell is he doing?! This is anything but subtle!_ "Was it your Dad? Did he hit your Mom again?" Kendall shook her head no, eyes remaining on the floor. She was a lot calmer than you think she'd be, Kyle noted, considering the brash way her friend was handling this.

Had this been Cartman talking to Kendall this way, Kyle would have already decked him by now. Seeing as it was Stan, he decided to wait a bit longer to see where he was going with this. "Alright" Stan continued, "Did someone say something to you? Is it Cartman's fault?"

"Not this time, no" Kendall answered, chuckling slightly. Kyle bit back a smile. _Maybe he does know what he's doing._ "Okay, I think I got it!" Stan exclaimed pulling himself into a sitting position, effectively hitting Kyle's knee with his sneaker as he did so. The freckled boy glared at his super best friend to find his gaze softening, after a moment. The dark headed boy was gazing at Kendall like a kid on Christmas. Kyle couldn't help in thinking his friend was utterly adorable (as gay as that sounded). He always acted like successfully helping someone, no matter the size of their problems, was the most rewarding thing in the universe.

Unfortunately what Kyle failed to remember was no matter how much Stan liked to help people, he wasn't very good at figuring out what upset them in the first place.

"You- You do?" Kendall squeaked sounding almost afraid. "Yup" Stan said popping the 'p'. "And it's a perfectly normal thing for you to be upset about!"

"It is?" Kendall asked. She had finally torn her eyes from the floor and they were now staring at Stan, full of confusion. "Yeah!" Stan chirped. "Even Wendy gets kinda bitchy during THAT time of the month." Stan said cheerfully. As if he hadn't just fucked himself over royally. _I take it back. He's still a dumb-ass after all._ Kyle couldn't help but face palm. Stan's pleasant expression melted off his face. "Was-Was I wrong....?" he said in a meek voice.

"YES you were wrong!" Kendall yelled angrily. The two boys flinched in surprise. She climbed off of the beanbags and stood up, looming over the other two. "It not my Dad, it's not fatass, and it's not my fucking period!" Knowing things would only go further south, Kyle decided to intervene. "Well if it's not any of those things then maybe you could try, oh I don't know, telling us what's wrong with you?" _Shit. That sounded a lot better in my head._

"What's 'wrong with me' is this stupid piece of shit!" she cried gesturing towards herself. "It's this fucking BODY I hate not myself okay!" She sounded exasperated. Kyle wasn't 100% sure what 'exasperated' meant, but it seemed like a fitting word.

"So your upset because you.. feel.....ugly..?" Kyle mentally scolded himself for sounding like such a pussy. "No!" Kendall cried. Her eyes bore into Kyle's with the force of a thousand suns. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape the blaze in her eyes. "I mean I'm angry and u-upset and ALL that shit because I'm a girl but I'm really not! I want to be a boy, because I feel like one! I am one!" The flame in her eyes all but extinguished as the words left (her? him?). Gently (she? he?) put a gloved hand over (their?) mouth in shock. As if (his?) knee's gave out, (he?) collapsed onto the beanbag once more.

"Wait so you got all..worked up because your trans-gender?" Stan deadpanned. Ken(dall?) nodded slowly. His eyes had fallen onto the floor again, it seemed. "So what?" Kyle added in. "Your still our friend dude. This isn't gonna change anything." Stan finished.

"Wait your not mad or anything? You...you're fine with this..? It's not weird-ing you out?" the blonde said quietly, removing the hand off his mouth. "Considering my situation, it'd only be weird if we weren't fine with it." Kyle said, smiling a little bit. _Guess now is a good time as ever to tell him what I've told Stan._

He felt Stan's eyes on him. "You about to do what I think you're about to do man?" Stan asked in a knowing voice. Kyle nodded not bothering to look at him. _Here goes nothing._ He unzipped his jacket. Both of his friends were looking at him now, he knew that much. Gripping the hem of his exposed white T-shirt he take a deep breath and lifted it up, revealing his chest binder.

"Ta-daaa!" Stan exclaimed, making jazz hands for affect. "Now you know our little secret!"

Feeling a rush of joy as his troubled friend looked more comfortable, he let his shirt drop. He supposed he could have, or should have shared this with him earlier but what was done was done. "Afraid your not the only special boy Ken." They all snickered at that. "Speaking of Ken." Stan interjected, "What should we call you? We can't keep calling you Kendall forever."

The newly dubbed boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I haven't really thought about that. I'd like it to be similar to Kendall but not Ken. Ken's too similar." he decided. All three boys thought for a moment. "How about- no that wouldn't work.." Stan broke off. "It could be- no.."

Stan's face suddenly lit up. "I got it! Kenny!" he exclaimed. Kyle raised his eyebrow doubtfully. "Kenny? That's the best you could come up with?" he said dryly. He was almost embarrassed at how little thought Stan had put into the name. He was about to express these thoughts when 'Ken' himself spoke up. "Kenny..I like it! Not to long, and close enough to the original."

"Alright! From this moment forward, I dub thee sir Kenneth the man! Er-boy" Stan declared, bopping both of Kenny's shoulder's with the Xbox controller. "I thought it was 'Kenny', not 'Kenneth'" Kyle inquired. Stan shrugged. "Kenny for short then."

"It's fine. I like them both anyway." Kenny said. Kyle finally allowed himself to smile. Things were finally back to normal. The red-haired boy snagged his controller back from his darker haired friend. "Ready to deal some drugs, Kenny" he said holding it up for him to see.

Kenny returned the smile. Reaching over to grab the other controller he said "You bet your ass, Broflovski." "Let's do this shit boys!" Stan interjected, starting the game with Kyle's controller.

They played taking turns and laughing like that for a while. When Kyle's mother arrived home she sent both boy's to their respective homes, scolding her son who 'knew damn well' that he was never to have company over without permission. Especially when it was 'that McCormick girl'. For once, he couldn't care less. He was just happy things worked out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your opinions/constructive criticism. Love to hear feedback!


	2. Parents Are The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside Kenny's home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Woo! Chapter Two is official peeps! I'm hyped! You hyped? Yeah your hyped! I poured my literal soul into this, as I do with all my works, so I sincerely hoped all those reading enjoyed! Once again thank you all for taking the time to read this, love guys, and most importantly, Have a wonderful day/week/month/year/life!~ <3 Evan)

Chapter 2: Parents Are The Worst (Slight trigger warning, Kenny's asshole of a Dad does not support the LGBTQ+ community, and uses some harsh language. Viewer discretion advised. Now that THAT'S out of the way: ON WITH THE STORY!!)

The newly dubbed Kenny felt like he was on cloud nine. Not only had he been given acceptance (and a name) by his friends, but he had also been lent Kyle's spare binder. Though it would take some getting used to, he liked the way in was pressed against his chest. It was comforting, in a way.

He felt like he could ride on this feeling. This joy induced high, coursing through his veins. He was sure of that. With this feeling he could practically float the rest of the way home and-

...

He stopped dead in his tracks at the thought. **_Home._** That word brought many mixed emotions into his mind. For people like his dark haired friend Stan (who had already left, seeing as he lived in the opposite direction) it probably stirred emotions like comfort. Or love. Kenny too, felt a slight degree of compassion for his 'home' mostly due to his sister, and partially to his mother. When she was sober. Most of the feelings his home awakened, however, were quite negative. The anger at his father for letting his life get to this point. The disgust at how similar Kevin had become like him. The bitterness he felt towards his mother, who should at least consider leaving her husband.

Most of all, the fear of the rejection he would receive if they knew the truth about their darling 'Kendall'.

He looked down at his chest. Thankfully, his hoodie was baggy so there wasn't much of a visible difference. What little chest he had barely amounted to a b-cup, so there wasn't much to notice in the first place. Fluffing out the orange parka(Better safe than sorry) he resumed his near silent walk. God only knew what his father's reaction would be if he found out he was a 'transvestite'.

As he reached the front lawn of his house, he double-checked his chest. Looked normal enough. Quickening his pace he once again jumped over the broken pipe by the front door. He placed his gloved hand on the doorknob. Muffled yelling reached his ears. Sighing at the sound he yanked the door open and stepped inside closing it with his foot. His eyes were greeted with the usual McCormick routine. Kevin glued to the TV, Bud-light in-hand, Mom and Dad fighting over the crack pipe, and Karen nowhere to be seen. Likely in her room or crying in the closet.

Not bothering to announce his presence, he strode towards the closet in the hall. At the noise, Kevin spared him a glance. That was the only greeting he really received from his family. Gently pulling the doors open, he was slightly relieved when his sister wasn't there. That left only her room or his own room. Closing the doors once more, the argument continued behind him.

"What the hell did I tell you about touching MY pipe, ya stupid bitch?" his father screamed at his mother.

"I could'a had my **_OWN_ ** goddamned pipe by now if you weren't such a drunk piece of shit! I do all the work around this place, and what do you do? Sit on your ass and drink all the fuckin' beer!" his mother screeched back.

Having witnessed this same script many times, he ignored them and knocked on his sister's door. No answer. "I'm in here Ken!" her sweet voice called out. So she was in there. Smiling at the thought of his little sister, he flung his bedroom door open, revealing Karen sitting on his mattress with the biggest grin her face could muster. "Sissy!" she cried throwing herself on him. His heart dropped into his stomach. _Sissy_ , she'd said. On the surface it was normal enough, because that was what Karen had always viewed him as: her older sister. The problem was that in actuality, her 'sister' was actually her brother. The mere thought of being mis-gendered daily by one of the few he truly cared about disgusted and horrified him.

He must have stiffened, because Karen was looking at him curiously. "Something wrong Kendall?" _Kenny, it's Kenny not 'Kendall', KENNY!_ "I'm fine. Just a little cold." he responded, putting on a false smile for effect. The suspicion drained off the brunette's face. "Oh. Ok Ken-Ken!" Untangling herself from her brother she plopped onto Kenny's bed. It was really just a mattress on the floor with a spare blanket on it, but it still served its purpose. She gestured for Kenny to sit next to her, and he obliged. Pivoting to face her sibling, a mischievous smirk creeping onto her face. Oh dear god. Kenny knew that look all to well. The glint in her eye only confirming his fears.

He was about to be subjected to some disturbing form of girly torture. Make-up, nail polish, hair clips, you name it Karen had put him through it. Seeing the look on his face the younger giggled and pulled out their mother's nail polish set. _Here we go. Again._ He tried to stuff his hands into his pockets, but his sister was too fast. She grabbed both his wrists firmly and trapped his legs with her smaller ones. He could have escaped his sisters grasp easily, as he was much taller and stronger but gave in anyway. She'd probably had a shit day when she got home, and deserved to have as much fun as the other eight-year-old girls in town. So all he did was sigh and sit there.

Karen's smirk morphed into a genuine smile. Picking up one of the bottles at random, she carefully coated the fingernails on Kenny's left hand. It was gray and glittery, he noted. _I'm definitely gonna get shit from the guys tomorrow. Especially Cartman._ At the thought of his annoying friend his eyes widened a bit. _Oh shit! What the hell's gonna happen when he finds me out?_ He could just picture the smug look on his face, laughing and calling him a fag. Remembering his sister was present he forced his unease down, letting the look slide off his features. Thankfully, she was too busy with his nails to notice. She had moved on to his right hand by now. A look at his left hand caused slight surprise for the boy.

"Damn Karen! That actually looks really good!" he remarked. Upon hearing this she stopped momentarily. "You really think so?" she asked. Kenny nodded his head. She looked up at him with such regard, you'd think she'd mistaken him for a god. "Whoa~" she said awed. "That means a lot comin' from you sis!" Kenny felt himself flush, and chose to ignore that she'd called him sis. He wasn't normally one to get so embarrassed over things like this, but Karen was a different story. Everything she said and did was just so freaking cute he couldn't help but blush sometimes.

A couple minutes passed by. The conversation had died down, being replaced by Karen's soft humming. Kenny thought it sounded like Katy Perry's 'I kissed a Girl', but wasn't too sure. Even with the distant arguments and muffled sounds of the TV Kenny felt content in that moment. He wished he could bottle this feeling up, for this moment to remain intact for all eternity. "All done!" Karen said. Holding up his hands for examination, a smile crept onto his face. It was evident that his sister had put much thought into this, as small a job it was. Each nail was perfect, evenly coated and professional in appearance. There were a few flecks of polish on his fingers and hands but that was to be expected.

The brunette was looking up at him with anticipation. Lowering the appendages, he offered her a smile. "Do you accept debit cards?" he asked dryly. She chuckled, smiling at the remark. "No, but we do accept cash, credit, and hugs!" she answered. "Will this do?" he said pulling her in. "No," she said, voice muffled by his jacket "it's gotta be at least this tight!" she exclaimed tightly wrapping her arms around his larger frame. He let out a hardy laugh. Letting his body fall backward onto the mattress, he felt the younger squeal as she was taken with him. "Love you Ken." Karen mumbled. He was taken aback by the sudden declaration. Tightening his grip around her, he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Love you too, Karen."

Unfortunately, the laughter had prevented the siblings from hearing the house-phone ring from the kitchen. Having heard their parents yell for most of their lives, it wasn't abnormal to hear their father cry out an enraged, "SHE WHAT!?" . They merely continued in enjoying each other's presence. But they did here him scream out, "Kendall McCormick I am gonna beat your ass!"

Several heavy footfalls continued. The two had already broken out of the embrace. "Get in the closet." he whispered. "Huh?" Karen said just as quietly. Her gaze was filled with fear, and it shattered his heart looking at it. The footsteps stopped. "Open the fucking door!" Stuart McCormick roared from outside the door. "Go!" he whisper yelled. He ushered her off the mattress and into his bedroom closet. Karen had just barely gotten the door closed when the other was thrown open. The blonde stood in front of his sister's hiding place. Straightening his spine, he looked his father right in his bloodshot eyes. "Father." he said in the calmest tone he could manage. Said man crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes to rage-filled slits. "Faggot." his father sneered back. It took every fiber in him not to scream and cry right then. _Someone told him. I don't who or how or WHY but he knows! I'm dead. He's gonna kill me oh God this is it I'm dead, I'm DEAD, I'M DEAD!_

"Would you tell me why that Marsh kid's dad called and said, 'congrats on Kenny coming out of closet and finding who HE really is'?" Stuart spat venomously. The blonde boy started to say something, but was interrupted. "No you know what? Don't even try to justify this. Just get your shit, and get the hell outta my house! Ain't got no room for **_transvestite fags_** in here!" the older man cried, pointing to the door.

Kenny felt paralyzed by all the emotions soaring through him. His legs were weakened by fear. Arms, heavy with despair. Eyes clouded with red-hot anger.

His heart decided on using rage. "Why don't you get the hell out of my room!" he growled. Stuart was taken aback at the sudden out-burst. "No you listen here girl-" he started only to be stopped by his son. "No you listen to me!' Kenny pointed his finger in the other's face for emphasis. "I'm sick and tired of taking shit from you! The only job you have is getting drunk and being an asshole, and you have the gall to say this is your house? Mom is the one who pays the bills and buys the food! You wanna complain about whose touching that precious pipe of yours? Pay for your own goddamn drugs! If you don't like the way I am fine: kick me out or something who cares? You weren't ever a dad to me or them-" ,He gestured towards the wall dividing his room and the living room, "in the first place! I wouldn't be missing much of a 'home'!" he stopped to catch his breath.

His father loomed ominously, seemingly trying to contain his fury. A deathly quiet consumed the air. After what seemed like hours his father broke the silence with a tired sigh. "Just... go. Don't think about comin' back 'round here. Just get your stuff and go." Stuart said quietly. He looked drained. Like some demented vampire that fed on emotions drained him of every drop of his strength.

Feeling emotionally exhausted himself Kenny found himself nodding. He grabbed the blanket off his mattress and tucked it under his arm. Not meeting his father's intense gaze, he strode over to the closet. Disregarding the pleas his sister cried, he continued to mechanically gather his belongings. Shirts, pants, underwear, porno mags, all collected robotically.

He shambled out of the room in a zombie-like manner. The blonde was numbly aware of his sister trailing behind him. Carol gave him a sympathetic look from the kitchen when they passed by. Did she hear all that? Did he care if she did or not? Kenny wasn't sure and didn't feel like trying to answer those questions at the moment. Kevin nodded at them grumbling a 'Good luck little bro' as they passed. He was to tired to feel anything towards his brother's words. He simply shuffled out the door, Karen in tow.


	3. Butters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eveveryone's favorite boy!

Chapter 3: Butters!

In hindsight Butters realized he probably would've been grounded either way. The make-up test he'd taken after school had boosted his grade, but also made him five minutes late. On one hand, if his father found out Butters had not only made a C on a test but also passed up the chance to redo it, he'd be grounded. On the other he did redo said test and was punished for being late regardless.

It was all he could think about. It was probably the thing preventing him from sleeping, he mused. His blue eyes wandered over to his phone. From his night stand, it informed him it was around eight-o-clock. _Oh hamburgers! If Dad finds out I'm still awake, I'll be even more grounded! I don't now if I could take another week locked up in here without no dinner._

As if to answer his thoughts, his stomach let out a quiet growl. The blonde sighed and sunk further into his mattress. _I sure could go for some Casa Bonita right about now. Maybe Mom and Dad'll bring me some after they un-ground me._ Stephen Stotch had recently gotten a promotion, so to celebrate he had planned ahead to take his family out to Casa Bonita. Then Butters was grounded. So he and his wife left their only child, fourteen year-old Butters, by himself. Locked in his room. Without dinner.

"This is about the worst darn celebration ever." he thought aloud. Butters shifted onto his side. Then to the other. The boy groaned in frustration. Deeming his attempts on sleep fruitless, he rolled off of his bed and onto the floor. A dull 'thud' ensued as his body connected with the floor. "Ow." he remarked feeling an dull ache seep into his limbs. _That was a bad idea._ Rubbing his head with one hand and pulling himself up with the other, he sighed. His eyes wandered the room, in search of something to pass the time. Hamsters? _Already asleep_. Video games? _Dad might come home and hear you playing them._ Comic books? _Read all of them twice._

That eliminated everything but sitting and twiddling his thumbs. Which he did try. It only occupied his attention for about five minutes. Picking up his phone he checked the time. _Eight thirty. A whole hour past my bed-time._ A thought slipped it's way into his brain. Craning his neck to survey his room, he cautiously unlocked his phone's screen. Flinching at the harsh light it emitted, his head whipped around once more. No one was watching him. Although he felt like the scum of the earth for disobeying his parents, the boy knew he'd go crazy sitting around doing nothing for an hour.

He spent a few minutes scrolling through old texts with his classmates when his phone alerted him of a new message.

**_From: Ken_ **

**_Hey dud is it cool if i crash at urs, thx_ **

Butters eyebrows knitted in confusion. _Why does Ken need to stay with me anyway? What about Stan or Kyle or Cartman?_ The blonde put more thought into it. _Okay probably not Cartman. But why me?_

**_From: You_ **

**_k but how long u need 2 stay?_ **

He bit his lip anxiously. Talking to anyone of Stan's gang made him nervous. They'd already discarded him once; whose to say when they'll do it again? _Not Ken though. She's different._ The mere thought of the girl's silky hair and piercing sky blue irises brought a blush onto his cheeks. Shaking the impure thoughts out of his head he read her response.

**_From Ken:_ **

**_idk my dad was rlly pissed. karen went bck home to talk to him tho. i'll prob have a ans tomorrow._ **

This only deepened the boy's confusion. Pissed off about what? Another alert caught his attention.

**_From: Dad_ **

**_We're on our way home now Butters. If you're reading this, consider yourself grounded another two weeks young man!_ **

"Oh hamburgers." he cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So sorry this is a lot shorter, but writers block happened and it sucks. I'm pretty sure if I had continued on writing it wouldn't have been anywhere near my standards. I'm a man of very high standards. I hope you enjoy what little of this I deemed view-able! Love you guys! -Evan)


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's coming home kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the internet! Sorry for the delay, I've had some shit on my plate. Fear not, Evan is doing his best to write for you all! Without further ado, ZE CHAPTER!!

(Slight warning, at first Butters doesn't know Kenny's trans and therefore refers to him as a 'she' at first. Not out of meanness, simply because he didn't know any better. Sorry if that's triggering in some way.) "Wahhh!" Butters cried, frantically racing around his bedroom. "What'm I gonna do? What'm I gonna do?" he repeated. "Dad's gonna kill me! He's gonna know I was on my phone, and I'm gonna get the belt again!" His worried cries were stalled by the sound of his ringtone filling the room. "Oh Jesus!" he squeaked in surprise. Snatching up the source of the sound, he quietly answered it. "Hey Butters." Kendall greeted. "I'm at your back door." she added. "Oh, OK! B-Be right there Ken!" he said, ending the call. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he crept down the staircase. Glancing around, the boy relaxed slightly. His father wasn't anywhere to be seen. He crept quietly into the kitchen, socks whispering against the tile. The door was in sight. Placing his hand on the knob, he took a second to collect himself. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and opened it. The first thing Butters noticed was how red Ken's eyes were. If he didn't know any better, he'd guess she'd been smoking marijuana. It was more likely that she'd been crying recently, and judging by her texts he could guess why. "Sup." she said coolly. Apparently whatever was bothering her earlier doesn't matter right now. Slightly perturbing given their previous conversation, but Butters decided to ignore that for now. "Hi! Uh sorry for the mess and all, but we gotta hurry before my parents get back, feller!" he said quickly ushering his friend inside. Disregarding her cry of confusion he rushed his friend back upstairs. "The fuck Butters?" she said as he practically dragged her upstairs."No time! We gotta hide you before my parents get home and ground both of us!" The two blondes rushed through the hallway like bats out of hell. It was a miracle they didn't get whiplash from how fast Butters threw them into his room. Slamming the door behind him the boy hurriedly checked his phone. Thirty minutes until Mom and Dad get home and beat the heck outta me. "Oh sweet Jesus." the shorter boy moaned in terror. "Butters are you okay? You look like your about to shit yourself." the taller jested. "Not really no. M-my Dad's about to be home soon, and if he finds out that I'm still awake and I've got a friend over, he'll ground me for a month!" the shorter boy fretted. "Oh c'mon Buttercup, your parents can't be that bad to you. It's only like, eight thirty anyway. What's your bedtime, five o'clock?" he continued lightheartedly. "Technically it's seven fifteen. I've got until seven thirty to fall asleep." Butters replied dismissively. Ignoring the mildly shocked look on Ken's face he continued to pace, wracking his brain for ideas. "Aha!" Butters exclaimed suddenly. Relaying his plan to Kendall he felt hope seep back into him. They might just make it out alive. ------------------------------------------Time Skip Because I said so------------------------------------------------ "Butters are you awake? If you're hearing this right now than you are grounded young man!" Stephen Stotch's voice boomed into the quiet house. Butters pressed his knuckles together harder. Let this work. Please Jesus let this work. The boy knew he wasn't the greatest at schemes, so there was a high chance of this whole thing blowing up in his face. All he could really do was pray to a god he wasn't sure existed. So he did just that. He pulled his knees tighter into his chest. Any smaller space and he would surely suffocate. Several footfalls thudded up the stairs. His heart jumped into his throat as he forced himself not to scream. _Please Jesus please Jesus_ \- click. All thoughts ceased when he heard his father unlock the door. Light shone in through the slits of his closet door. He could just make out his fathers cream colored khakis marching toward his bed. His heart clenched as the man peered down at Kendall who was pretending to be asleep. _Come on just go away already Dad!_ He heard a muffled sigh. "Guess you were in bed after all. Goodnight Butters." With that he ruffled the blonde child's hair and exited, the door closing once more. After waiting a few minutes to hear his father go downstairs and turn on the television, Butters abandoned his hiding place in favor of the spot next to Kendall. "No offense dude, but your Dad is terrifying. I'm surprised I didn't have a fucking heart attack just then." Kendall said brushing the duvet off. "I don't blame you Ken. He can be real scary when he'd mad'n stuff." he replied, subconsciously rubbing his knuckles together. By then Kendall was wearing a pair of pink Hello Kitty pajama pants (with a matching pink shirt) owned by Butters. The boy had the urge to tell her just how adorable she looked and kiss her right there. He just barely managed to suppress this as she turned to face him. Her short hair was going to take a bit to get used too. Not that that mattered to him anyway. She was still radiant in his eyes all the same. "Since you're letting me stay here and all, I should probably tell you why I got kicked out huh?" she mused. "Y-yes I'd like to know if you don't mind." Butters said, proud that he didn't stutter as much as he expected to. "Okay. How do I put this lightly...?" she began tapping her chin. "To start," she continued after a moment, "I'm trans. What that basically means is I don't identify as female. I'm a boy which is why I cut my hair. Oh! I've also started going by Kenny now. It's short for Kenneth which is what me and the guys came up with for my name. I told Stan and Kyle earlier by the way. And...yeah. I think that pretty much covers it!" the apparently transgender boy concluded, clapping his hands together when he was finished. Not sure what to say to all of this, Butters just sat there wide-eyed for a moment. "I... you-what?" he managed to stammer out. Having not only known but also crushed on the person in front of him, it was hard to imagine them as anything like that. He continued to stare silently. Thirty seconds passed. Than a minute. Two more after that. "Okay. That's fine. I'm okay with this." he said not sure if he meant the words. She's a he? Or is he a she? What even defines 'he' or 'she'? "Okay, that's great man! Thanks for understanding!" Kenny replied sounding quite relived. With that he flopped onto his back. Still confused Butters did the same. He rolled on his side and turned off the desk lamp. He closed his eyes trying to sleep, but the words kept bouncing around inside his mind. ' _I'm a boy'. She's a he. 'Transgender' . I have a crush on a girl who isn't a real girl? Or a real boy who was a girl?_ The boy glared at his closed lids. This whole gender thing is too confusin' for me. I wish we talked about this is school instead of History. Maybe I'd understand it better and I wouldn't be gettin' so angry about it right now. (Evan: TOTALLY didn't put that in there because I strongly agree with it or anything *shifty eyes*) Butters rolled onto his other side. Kenny's warm breath tickled his face and invaded his nostrils with a minty freshness. Feeling heat rise in his skin he flipped over again. _Stop feeling this way! He's a boy now! Don't you remember what Mom did the time Dad was with all those guys? It isn't right!_ Letting out a frustrated groan the boy resumed laying flat on his back. A groggy Kenny broke the silence. "Quit jacking off and go sleep already dude..." Butters jumped in surprise. "W-what? No I ain't doin' that! I'm just turnin' over 'cause I'm tryin' to get to sleep! That's all, honest!" he squeaked. "Well whatever it is knock it off. I was about to fall asleep dude." Not wanting to upset him anymore Butters nodded. "Yes ma'am! I-I mean sir!" he corrected. Kenny's only response was nonsense mumbling. _Guess THAT conversations over._ He spared him one more glance. Keeping his groaning internal he tore his eyes away. This was going to be a very long night.


	5. Cartman Gets An Idea (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing everyone's favorite fatass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone understands why I wrote Terrance and Phillip the way I did, I will love you forever.

"Meow."

"No kitty this is my doughnut-pancake surprise!"

"Meow"

"No kitty!"

"Meow."

"Mom!" Eric shouted in the direction of the stairs. "Mr. Kitty's being a dildo again!" From somewhere upstairs, Liane Cartman replied, "Well I think we know who's sleeping in mommy's room poopsi-kins! (how the hell do you spell that pet-name??)."

He averted his gaze back to the television.

_(Phillip) Hey Terrance, I think there's a penny stuck in my ass! Would you mind checking for me?_

_(Terrance) Alright Phillip! Now let's see here..._

_(Phillip proceeds to fart on Terrance's head.)_

_(Both): AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Eric chuckled quietly at the cartoon's antics as he shoveled another bite of his breakfast into his maw. "Fuckin' sweet." he commented around his food. "Eric sweetie! You need to hurry and get ready for school before you're late hun!" Eric's mother said climbing downstairs to usher Mr.Kitty away from her son. With a groan the boy slid of the coach to put his dirty plate into the kitchen sink. After this he bumbled upstairs and half-brushed his teeth. Feeling to tired to fully change, he simply slid his trademark jacket over his pajama shirt and headed towards the door with his shoes in his backpack.

"Eric hun, shouldn't you change out of those-" he cut his mother off. "Shut up mom!" he yelled slamming the door behind him. His slippers, made to look like bear paws, quickly became sullied from the snow. With a groan he sat down next to the bus stop and took his black and gold Shaqs' from his backpack. Eric was about halfway through tying his left shoe when the crunching of snow alerted him of someone's presence. A quick glance informed him of the two people he hated the most approaching. With a mental eye-roll, he continued tying his shoes and trying to ignore the drunk and that no-good jew. _Not even gonna THINK about looking at them. That'll show 'em. It'll be mere seconds before they're begging to have just one conversation with the coolest guy in the universe. Maybe then Kyle will think twice before he tries to jew me out of Heidi._ Eric couldn't help but chuckle at his own greatness. Having successfully tied his shoes he heaved himself upwards once more.

"I'm not saying that Wendy is a monster or anything, I'm just saying you should take note of how little she pays attention to your feelings even though she insists you consider hers. That's completely hypocritical, not to mention the gateway to a one-side relationship." Kyle was telling Stan as their destination was met. Kyle had stopped half a foot away from Eric, who was on the other side of the bus's sign, with Stan on his other side. The darker haired boy took a moment to consider his friends words before responding. "...You're probably right dude." Stan finally said. The chocolate haired of the three could care less about Stan's relationship but listened in anyway. (You never know when blackmail material shows up.) More importantly, he could feel that Jesus-killer smirking next to him. That ginger, Jersey Shore, jew. _Whatever. I'm not gonna let his evil smile ruin my happiness. I'll just close my eyes! Take that butt-pirate!_

Letting his lids shut, the chubby boy hummed pleased with himself. "....Cartman?" a confused Stan asked. "Yeees..?" he replied, drawing out the word. "Why the hell do you have power puff-girl pajama pants on?" Cartman's dark brown eyes popped open. One horror filled look down confirmed his nihilist companions statement. _SHIT! I THOUGHT I WAS WEARING MY TERRANCE AND PHILLIP ONES!_ Much to Cartman's despair Kyle overheard the two's conversation. "Fat-ass likes the power-puff girl's? What a fucking pansy!" the bastard guffawed. His cynical friend joined in on the merriment, further angering their friend. Not much longer after the bus pulled in next to the three friends. Still laughing Stan and Kyle entered ahead of Cartman.

 _Don't let anyone notice. Dear Jesus god don't let anyone notice._ Clambering into the yellow vehicle, the distressed boy's prayers seemed to be answered. Until Craig remarked, "And I thought _I_ was the fag here, buttercup." Kyle, who Stan had just managed to calm, laughed at Eric along with everyone else on the bus. Trudging to the back Eric plopped down. His face was cherry red from the embarrassment. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Mrs Crabtree barked from the front. Eric grumbled as the laughs died down. "YOU TOO BUTTERCUP!" she added pulling out. Finally reaching his limit as the snickering returned Eric couldn't help but cry out, "God-fucking-dammit!"

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter's short, like _seriously_ short, but I figured this would look better divided into two parts. Also I couldn't figure out how I was going to do my idea. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, love you guys!!**


	6. Cartman Gets An Idea (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER!! ERIC SAYS SOME BIGOTED SHIT, AND I DO NOT REPEAT NOT AGREE WITH IT! I only wrote it because that's his opinion not mine. I love everyone reading this regardless of gender, sexuality, race, religion or they're love of the Power-Puff girls. ON WITH PART TWO OF THE STORY!)

  "Stupid butt-fucking Garrison." Eric grumbled, hunching over even further. He was waiting outside the counselor's office sitting in what was possibly the world's most uncomfortable chair. Apparently pajama pants "don't correspond with the school's dress-code" as Mr.Garrison had put it. So thanks to Cartman's laziness, he'd have to wait outside the office until his mother could bring some appropriate clothing. _Of course this happens to me. Everything bad always happens to the best people._  

  He sighed, his conscience easing his temper. That had to be it. It wasn't because it was weird for boys to watch Power Puff Girls and he was stupid to not realize that. To couple his talents the universe simply had to...turn the tables on him. Give him obstacles to overcome, or some other shit. Yeah, that was definitely why this was happening! _Eric Cartman -1 ,Unvierse-0!_

   At the approaching footfalls, he perked up thinking they were PC Principal's or maybe his mother's. Instead he saw a face that looked oddly...familiar? Call him crazy but he swore this guy was Kendall's doppelganger. _Unimportant_ , he thought as the seat next to him became occupied. The issue at hand was saving his reputation not making conversation with random weirdos.

All he had to do was take the negative situation and put a positive spin to it. The president did this all the time so it couldn't be _that_ difficult.

  "What'd you do this time?" the random weirdo from before said. Turning to glare at the rude interruption he uttered "Do I know you?" Looking surprised at the words the weirdo fumbled for a moment. "Uh- You're Eric Cartman right?"

  "That depends, who's asking?"he replied feeling suspicion creep in. What was it about this guy that made him seem so familiar? "You didn't hear? I'm the new kid, Kenny." _New kid? When the fuck did that happen? More importantly, why the hell didn't anyone tell **ME** about it?_

  "Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure Stan mentioned it to me." Eric covered smoothly. That was far from the truth but this guy didn't need to know that. He didn't know Eric well enough to see that. Wait. This guy doesn't know him.

  "Since you already knew my name kid, I'm sure you realize just how big a deal I am here. You must be pretty excited to sit next to me." Eric said, forcing himself to sit upright. "That's one way to put it I guess..." Kenny replied. Though his tone sounded disinterested, Eric knew it was a mere falsetto, hiding his inner fan-girl. He didn't blame him. Who _wouldn't_ want to impress the hottest coolest guy in school?

  "Of course you are Ken. Can I call you that? Anyway since your new here I feel obligated to warn you about all the homophobic-ass bullies that lurk in our school." Cartman continued. "You see I'm a feminest. And I also happen to believe that a person's ginger doesn't define what people can and can't like. I know that a jew friend of mine, Kyle, likes the Power-Puff girls", Eric couldn't help but smirk as he threw the thief under the bus, "So in an attempt to make him comfortable with this, I purchased these pants and wore them to school today as a protest against ginger roles. Awesome of me I know, but that's just me." the brunette paused for a moment and assessed the blonde's reaction.

The blonde boy looked almost unaffected by Eric's tale. But he could tell that deep inside he was practically foaming at the mouth waiting for him to continue. Not wanting to deny his audience, he did just that.

  "But when I got to school Kyle pulled a total jew move and told everyone that _I_ was the fag who liked the Power-puff girls. You'd think people would know me enough to realize how untrue it is but no! Everyone goes full homophobe and starts gay bashing and shit. Even our teacher Mr. Garrison started hating on butt-pirates and sent me here to the principal's office!" Cartman mentally face palmed as he finished his sentence. _Don't let your anger get the better of you. If you sound to upset he'll know your lying and BAM! Kiss your popularity goodbye._

  "I thought feminists worked for equal rights for everybody?" was apparently all Kenny took from Eric's story. "No you're thinking of the liberals. Feminests just man-hate and talk about women's rights." he corrected. "If feminists man-hate does that mean your transgender? I'm also trans so that's fine with me." The words fell from Kenny's mouth and launched a brilliant plan into Eric's brain. _Transgender. It's brilliant! Like a golden ticket except minus the Johnny Depp and the chocolate factory._

 "Actually, yes I am Kenny. I'm _trans-ginger_." Eric (he'd have to go by Erica now, wouldn't he?) said proudly. Though he would despise being called a female, if that was what it took to save his reputation then so be it. _Look out world. Erica's about to make you her bitch._

 

 

**A/N :Holy shit it's been too long since I updated this. Also 200 something hits WTF?!?! I didn't even expect 5, let alone over 100! As always I appreciate you reading my garbage fan-fiction. Please feel free to comment any questions and suggests, I will respond to all of them. Until next time, ladies gents and non-binary humans!**


	7. Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....

Hey it's me again. You're not gonna like this but I've decided that it's best if I put this story on hold.

The reason I say 'on-hold' instead of 'discontinued' is more of me being optimistic. The idea of me having a sudden burst of creativity and getting back to work on Soul Searcher is unlikely.

I don't have any inspiration for it, nor a plan for a plot. It isn't going anywhere.

 

It's gotten to the point where I don't enjoy even THINKING about writing for this. 

I started writing because I enjoy doing that and I can't bring myself to work on things that don't make me happy anymore.

Although it only has a few chapters up I'm glad you've enjoyed them. This isn't the work I'm proudest of by any means, but I'm happy with the progress I've made writing-wise.

 

Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry if I let anyone down.

-Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unlikely that this will ever be continued. If any of you would like to use this AU or do you're own continuation of this, as long as you credit me I'll be fine with it. Sorry if I'm letting anyone down.


End file.
